The Mystery of Jessica Person
by anamazingwayoflife12345
Summary: Jessica had only two weeks with the Doctor then he disappeared.So what Happens when the Doctor comes around (fashionably late of course) and she doesn't even remember who he is? I do not own Doctor who but i do (somewhat) own Jessica.


_**Okay gang this is the first time I have ever attempted to write a fan fiction, so PLEASE be nice! There WILL be some grammar errors in this first chapter, so if you see any please Comment! I Promise I will fix them later… but do enjoy! This is an attempt to take two of my favorite companions, (Amy and Clara) and combine them into my own character. **_

_***I do not own Doctor who, as much I wish I could.***_

Dear Diary,

My name is Jessica Person and I just 8 years old and my mom gave me a diary for my birthday to write down my feelings in…I don't like this idea its rubbish really, but mum will get mad If I don't try, she says I don't try new things enough. So hear it goes! This is the story of me and my new best friend, The Doctor. Mum says he isn't real, that he "lives in my imagination" but I know that isn't true beause he is coming back! and we are going to go on all of these wonderful adventures together in his time machine! His time machine is so cool! It has a swimming pool, a wardrobe with every color tutu I could ever want, and a librerry! But he has to hide his ship so that the bad guys don't find it, so it's really in disguise as a blue box. It has to be magic! I still don't know how it's bigger on the inside. When I was seven, the Doctor crashed into my back yard, he told me he had set the engine on fire! The Doctor looked funny to me, he wore a bow tie like my grandpa and had a big chin. he was taller than mum, but way funnier! Over the next two weeks while he fixed his box he told me story's about men of steel and different planets he had been to when he asked about my life I just said

"It's not as cool as yours! It's just me and Mum I just stay at home and do laundry and she works long shifts at the Office I don't see her much." He then asked me about school, boys I liked, and all my goals in life. The Doctor is my Best Friend, I don't even care that Mum says he isn't real, he is real! I know he is real! No one believes me. Mum says even if he was real he wasn't a good friend in the first place. She told me that if he was real why did he leave? Silly mummy! The Doctor has to save the universe he is just a little busy that's all! The Doctor is going to save me one day, and we will see the stars. He made a promise; he just has to show up that's all for tonight Diary.

Love,

Jessica

11 YEARS LATER

Jessica blast Muse through her speakers and stared her morning routine she was dancing around her room, her long brown hair swaying to the beat and was getting lost in the music when her foot hooked on something that sent her flying across the room. She landed with a loud "THUD" hitting her chin on the hardwood floor. She groaned "Bloody hell That HURT! She inspected her toe; it was fine other than desperately needing a pedicure, her chin on the other hand was going to have a nasty bruise. Jessica searched her room for the sorcue that caused her to trip her violet eyes focaused on her old leather diary; she opened it up to the first page.

"_the Doctor is going to save me one Day."_ She read the passage aloud and the very thought of her lonely childhood sent tears to her violet eyes. "You never saved me Doctor…" she whispered stroking the old diary's leather bound cover. "Twelve bloody Years and you never saved me like you promised." She felt silly getting all worked up she was nineteen not eight years old. She should be over her imaginary friend, but never the less, she spent the next hour reading her diary. _"Last night I had a dream that Doctor took me to the lost moon of Poosh, we had so much fun! then we went swimming in his pool and read the new Nancy Drew book before it even came out!" _she slammed the book in frustration twelve Years after she "met" the Doctor and she didn't even have a clue if he was even real! Was he a figure of imagination? When she was little she was so sure, that he was real. That he was just a busy man and he was coming any day now to take her to see the stars… but after waiting twelve lonely dark years it was hard to tell if those two weeks where even real, they felt real. She stuck the diary under her mattress and finshed getting ready for the day, and it was at that moment when the ground begun to shake… 


End file.
